


A Million Dreams

by LiveLongAndLove



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLongAndLove/pseuds/LiveLongAndLove
Summary: From his very first days in the group homes to this messed up world, he had been alone and never had a real family to take care of. Things had changed when he had met Rick and Daryl on the road, and eventually for the best.Paul didn’t know how in hell he got so lucky, especially in times like this. He had found so many people to care for, a sister in Maggie, a family in Alexandria, and an amazing lover on top of that. Sometimes, it still felt like a dream. A dream that he didn’t want to wake up from, but still.





	A Million Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's me, again, and this time for a short one shot that I wrote before going to bed (it's 2am here, and I really should be asleep by now). 
> 
> I know I haven't updated my AU fanfic in weeks, but I've been awfully busy with life and exams at uni. I'll try to post it before heading to wsc Germany (i'm so damn excited!!), but no promises. I've got so many things to do until then... 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll like reading this anyway, and once again all mistakes are mine and I'm deeply sorry for all of them. xx

Paul was exhausted. And he wasn’t even sure that ‘exhausted’ covered the aching sensation paralyzing his chest and tensed muscles well enough.

He was just getting back to Alexandria after a long run with Tara and Rosita. He loved the two girls from the bottom of his heart, but sometimes he just needed to be alone with his thoughts and take some time for himself. He was a very sociable person, always had been, but he had been alone most of his life, and it was very hard to get used to so much social interactions at once after so long. From his very first days in the group homes to this messed up world, he had been alone and never had a real family to take care of. Things had changed when he had met Rick and Daryl on the road, and eventually for the best. 

Paul didn’t know how in hell he got so lucky, especially in times like this. He had found so many people to care for, a sister in Maggie, a family in Alexandria, and an amazing lover on top of that. Sometimes, it still felt like a dream. A dream that he didn’t want to wake up from, but still. 

The truck was heading back to Alexandria on the quiet road, Rosita driving while chatting with Tara, who sat between the Latina and Paul. He had long stopped listening to the girls, spending the short drive left watching over the window and getting lost in his thoughts. 

“Paul’s daydreaming again”

Rosita’s voice shook Paul away from his sleepy state, and he turned his head to look at the girls. 

“Come on, you’ll see your lover soon” said Tara with a smirk, nudging him with her elbow. “No need to give us the cold shoulder.”

Paul rolled his eyes, shifting his entire body to face the road again, and be able to talk to the girls without twisting his neck. He was already sore from killing way too many walkers bare handed, he didn’t need to add another bad position on top of that.

“I’m not giving you anything » replied the scout, amused. “I was just enjoying the calm.”  
“Are you telling us that you’re tired of our constant babbling? Damn, you and Daryl are more alike than we thought. Good to know, though.”

Rosita chuckled at that, looking back at Tara with an amused smirk before winking. Paul wasn’t sure if the movement was meant for Tara or himself, but he shrugged it off. 

“It’s just been a rough couple of days, that’s all” replied the scout with a quiet sigh. “I miss my bed. And I really, really need a shower.”  
“Tell me about it!” groaned Tara, letting her head fall back against Paul’s shoulder. 

It was something he had to get used to, when he had met Rick’s group and the Alexandrians for the first time. Most of them liked to touch, a lot. Paul had nothing against touches or casual contacts, but once again, he had never been confronted to such things before the apocalypse and finding this group. Most of his ex boyfriends were pretty shy about such attentions, and they never lingered much the morning after anyway. But when he had first gone to supply runs with Tara, Rosita, even Aaron and Abraham back in the days, he had been surprised with the intimacy between the members of the group. It wasn’t something they did consciously, or at least he believed. Sometimes, it was a pat on the shoulder. Sometimes, a brush of strong arms against his, a brief contact between dirty skin, meant to prevent unfortunate situations. But he had liked it from the start, when he thought he would have minded so much unknown contact at first. And then, there were people like Tara. Who never hesitated when it came to public display of affections when it concerned her family and close friends. So Paul had gotten used to it, and learned to crave it as well when they were going on supply runs together.

“I do miss my boyfriend, too” quietly confessed Paul with a shy smile, knowing that the girls would find a whole new interest in teasing him about it.  
“I knew it would eventually come up in this discussion” said Tara with a triumphal smile, straightening her back to turn around again and stare at her friend. “You two are too goddamn disgusting, I swear.” 

Paul rolled his eyes, huffing a laugh. 

“First of all, we are not. You are way too smug about the fact that we happened to kiss in front of you once and won’t let go of it. Secondly, I have been away for two days and a half, I have the right to miss my damn boyfriend, thank you very much.”   
“Well, no need to get your panties in a twist, Jesus” smiled Rosita, looking way too pleased to his taste. “It’s just an observation. You two are sweeter than a box of stale chocolate when you’re together, that’s a fact.”  
“I hate you both” sighed Paul, turning his face to the window once again, ignoring his friend’s cheeky laugh. 

———

Luckily for Paul and his patience, they arrived less than a hour later in front of the gates of Alexandria. The man on duty (someone he had seen a few times, but not enough to know his name) greeted them and opened the gates, letting them drive inside the gates. 

They had found a lot of clothes during their run, and a few practical things like medications and medical equipment. The last run that Rick and Daryl had done had brought the community enough food for at least a month and a half, considering the plantations of fruits and vegetables now prospering in the gardens and the constant trade of goods with hilltop and the kingdom. But the kids were growing so fast in all three communities that they needed more clothes, and the adults could use some as well. 

“You better go back to your man” teased Tara when she got out of the car behind Paul, stretching her legs and groaning when a few joints popped loudly.   
“And you better get to bed too, before I start kicking our ass” replied the young man with a chuckle, kissing her cheek when she threw her arms around him.  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m going. Say hi to Daryl for me, okay?” 

He nodded, waving to Rosita before walking quietly to the Grimes household. 

Ever since the end of the war with Negan, Alexandria had been rebuilt entirely, with the help of the kingdom and the hilltop. It had taken a few months, but slowly and surely, things had started to get back to normal and people now hoped for a norman and quiet life again. The losses they had endured were still heavy in their heart and the dead throughly missed, but there was light again in this fucked up world. Finally.

After the war, and after confessing his strong feelings to Daryl, Paul had decided to come and live with him in Alexandria for a while. Maggie was doing just fine leading the Hilltop, even if the last months of her pregnancy had been rough with all the work they had achieved. Her baby was due any time now, and although Paul felt a little sad at the thought that he’d probably miss their birth, he knew he was much needed in Alexandria. 

He didn’t know exactly what Daryl had lived through during his time as a prisoner at the sanctuary. He had never really talked about it, although Paul sometimes felt him shake in the middle of the night, whimpering and sobbing quietly against the back of his fist. He had seen the marks on Daryl’s back, the old ones and the new, and he liked to kiss them sometimes, not knowing what to do to ease his lover’s pain. It was mostly why he had decided to stay in Alexandria. Daryl needed to spend time with Rick, he knew how much their relationship had suffered at the beginning of the war and somehow, it was Daryl’s way to apologize, sticking to his brother’s side for a while. He knew that the leader didn’t hold anything against Daryl, but he still understood his lover’s need to stay for a little while longer. They would eventually go back to Hilltop at some point, maybe. It didn’t really matter to the scout, because wherever Daryl was, he would follow him. 

Paul walked through the big house quietly, careful not to wake any sleeping member of his family. He didn’t want to scare anyone, especially Rick and Michonne who were always on their guard, especially since the end of the war. Carl and Judith were upstairs, and so was Daryl. Luckily for the scout, he had learned a lot watching Daryl hunt and quietly following his steps, and he was able to find his way inside his and Daryl’s bedroom without disturbing anyone’s sleep. 

“Paul, ‘that you?” 

Daryl’s sleepy voice was barely a whisper, and Paul smiled fondly. He closed the door carefully behind him then turned around to face the big king size bed in the middle of the room, his eyes getting used to the dark. Through the light curtains, the rays of the moon were highlighting the body in the bed. Daryl was tucked inside the light sheets on Paul’s side of the bed, his eyes sleepily blinking at him. His hair was a mess, and Paul let out a quiet chuckle. 

“Yeah baby, it’s me. Go back to sleep, I’ll be right there.” 

He slipped inside the little bathroom in the room, closing the door behind him before taking off his dirty clothes and arranging them on the floor next to the faucet. He would take care of it later, he was honestly too exhausted to give a single fuck about some clothes that needed a good wash. He jumped in the shower and soaped his body quickly before rinsing it with cold water, spreading goosebumps on his skin and making him shiver. Then, he brushed his teeth and put on a clean pair of boxers before heading to bed. 

His bare toes felt cold even on the carpeting, and he was quick to reach the bed to slide inside as soon as possible. But when he reached the mattress, a tiny little form on its middle caught his attention, and he snorted. He laid down next to her, arranging the covers on top of his body carefully, and looked up at Daryl for an explanation. 

“She was whining, all alone in her big bed” explained Daryl with a pleading voice, caressing Gracie’s head gently with the flat of his hand, ruffling her baby blond hair with affection. Undisturbed, the baby kept on sleeping, now cuddled by her two dads and unaware of her surroundings. 

Paul couldn’t see his lover’s face fully, but he could clearly guess that the hunter was blushing. He chuckled again, wriggling around to cup Gracie’s little body with his own, the eight month old baby sighing softly with content at the skin to skin contact. 

“Who would have thought that you would be the one to grant her everything she wishes” he teased softly, extending his neck to be able to reach Daryl’s face with his own without putting pressure against Gracie. 

Their lips connected and the hunter hummed in the kiss, opening his mouth to grant Paul access to his tongue. The scout let out a shaky breath when Daryl bit the tip of his tongue, before breaking the kiss and looking up at him. 

“I ain’t granting her everything” Daryl groaned, to Paul’s amusement. “She missed ya, is all.”  
“Humm. I missed you too. The two of you.” 

He reached for Daryl’s hand that was lying on top of Gracie’s soft belly and tangled their fingers together, smiling when he felt the hunter relax fully in the touch. There weren’t many people that got the chance to know Daryl Dixon fully, and Paul felt blessed every damn day to be able to see this deep and secret part of his lover that he liked so much. He had seen the hunter, the warrior, the friend and the brother, but he was the one able to see the father and the lover behind closed doors. 

A few months ago, when Daryl and Paul were finally able to go back to the Hilltop after the end of the war, they had found Maggie struggling with the baby that they had found at the savior’s outpost. 

Their relationship was very new, and a baby was a big responsibility, but as soon as they had laid eyes on the weeping girl in Maggie’s arms, they had known. Maggie was far too busy with the Hilltop and her swelling belly, and Daryl knew from the first time he had taken the little girl in his arms that he wouldn’t trust anyone nearly enough with her, with the exception of his close family. Gracie had looked up at him as soon as she was cradled against his chest, her cries momentarily forgotten, and smiled. At this moment, Paul had known that she was destined to be theirs, no matter what.

Months later, they had never once regretted their decision. Sure, it was hard sometimes. Especially since they were both independent people and liked to have their own private time. But Gracie was loved, spoiled rotten by everyone in Alexandria, and her two dads loved her more than they ever thought they’d love anyone on his earth. 

And now, falling asleep curled up around his daughter’s tiny body, his lover’s hand grasped around his, Paul Rovia couldn’t help but think that his life once again felt like a very pleasant dream.


End file.
